Oscura Soledad
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: De nuevo siento mi corazón hecho añicos, de nuevo siento mi alma romperse, aunque dije que no volvería a pasar, volví a caer pero esta vez creo que no podre levantarme...' OneShot DxS


_Bueno, les tengo otra historia un pokito largo, fue de un poema que hice (Es la que esta en cursiva), en estos momentos me siento melancolica y cobarde y eso fue el motivo por el cuál escribi el poema (por que lo hice pensando en como me sentía) pero al final creí quer sería una buena historia, espero que les guste_

_Besitos!_

* * *

_**Oscura Soledad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Comenzó a temblar y de nuevo sintió su corazón hacerse añicos.

_Estas harta de los sentimientos, de q__ue toda la vida sea siempre así_

Deseaba que aquello no fuera verdad, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño una pesadilla más bien, pero no estaba dormida y aquello era completamente real.

Ahí se encontraba ella, escondida detrás de aquel árbol y observando a aquel que tanto amaba besando a otra.

-¿Por qué?-susurró para si misma mientras no daba crédito a lo que veía-¿Por qué Danny?

Coloco sus manos en su pecho, cerca del corazón y oprimió con fuerza, le dolía tanto verlo besar a la cazafantasmas morena.

Trató de no dejar salir esas lágrimas que tanto dolor le causaban pero que a la vez la ayudaban a desahogarse, finalmente, se rindió y aquella lágrima cruzo su mejilla.

_Siempre buscando la manera de evadirlo, de no cruzar por ese camino otra vez, evitándolo, negándolo, cualquier cosa tratas de hacer con tal de no volver a llorar, de no volver a sufrir, de no volver a sentir._

Cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, resultando inútil y delatando su presencia.

-¿Sam?-dijo el ojiazul sobresaltado al encontrarla ahí y así.

La joven de 18 años y ojos violetas solo salió corriendo, igual él ya la había visto llorando, sin embargo, no quería estar ahí y lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era que pensara él o que la viera llorar.

-¡Sam espera!-gritó tratando de ir tras ella.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y ella no paraba de correr, escuchó que Danny pronunciaba constantemente su nombre rogándole detenerse, pero Sam no quería mirar atrás, no quería verlo, no quería si quiera escucharlo, ya había sufrido bastante.

Se detuvo cerca de un callejón y se escondió en este, vio al joven halfa en su forma fantasma buscarla desde los cielos, sin tener una idea de donde se encontraba.

Lo vio marcharse a lo lejos e ignorar inconcientemente su presencia, se deslizo poco a poco por la pared hasta quedar sentada y poder abrazar sus piernas para esconder su rostro mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas otra vez.

_¿Y que fue lo que paso?¿Qué no prometiste no volver a caer?¿Qué no prometiste no volver a llorar? Y mírate ahora, tan frágil y débil como en un principio__ pero no pudiste evitarlo ¿Cierto?_

Escucho de nuevo su nombre y se sobresalto, ahora era su amigo Tucker el que la buscaba por las calles, calmo su llanto, trato de controlar su respiración y luego se escondió lo más que pudo entre las sombras del callejón.

Lo vio marcharse en otra dirección, secó su rostro y se puso de pie para ir rumbo a su casa, no sin antes cuidar que no la vieran o siguieran.

Llego azotando la puerta e ignorando los comentarios negativos sobre su carácter y forma de vida de sus padres yendo derecho a su cuarto azotando la puerta de igual manera que lo había hecho con la de la entrada principal.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama mientras sin poderlo evitar comenzaba a llorar, maldijo sus sentimientos.

_Sigues siendo tan humana como cualquiera, sigues teniendo un corazón, sigues teniendo sentimientos… Y como los odias, odias sentir la alegría, la euforia, la emoción, odias sentirte de nuevo así__…_

Hundió su rostro en su almohada soltando un grito que fue ahogado por la misma, sentía que su garganta se desgarraba, pero que de cierta forma se libraba de un poco de dolor.

Finalmente tomo fuerza y se puso de pie, miró el reloj, las 11:30pm, habían pasado un par de horas pero que más daba, se dirigió al baño de su cuarto y abrió la regadera para tratar de relajarse un poco, sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo y lavar su rostro de la tristeza que antes la había embargado, sin embargo…

-¿Por qué?-se preguntaba a si misma-¡Ya no te amaba Daniel! Entonces ¿Por qué?

_¿Y sigues negándolo?¡Por favor! Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta hace tiempo, trata de engañar a los demás pero no a ti misma sabes que resulta inútil…_

Se abrazó a si misma para reconfortarse y a pesar de que el agua caía constantemente por su cuerpo de nuevo pudo sentir el llanto brotar de sus violáceos ojos.

Salió al fin de su baño y busco la ropa para dormir, para luego recostarse en su cama.

Abrazó su almohada y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir ¡Carajo! No odiaba nada más en el mundo que no poder controlar sus sentimientos, su dolor, su tristeza, sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía tan impotente.

_Y sientes que el pecho te explotara por __que el tratar de retener todos esos sentimientos esta por matarte, estas hecha un mar de lágrimas y para darte un poco de consuelo te abrazas a ti misma _

-¿Sammy?-llamó su madre a la puerta-Sammy cariño ¿Estas bien?

-¡Déjame sola mama!-gritó la gótica.

-Hija, perdona pero te llaman por teléfono

-¿Qué no entiendes?-inquirió furiosa-¡Quiero estar sola!

-Pero cariño…-luego giró la perilla para entrar a la habitación.

Sam saltó de su cama colérica y cerró la puerta en el rostro de su madre antes de que pudiera entrar por completo, había sido grosero, pero en ese momento no le importaba ser educada.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!-gritó del otro lado de la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo abrazándose a si misma.

_¿Duele? Claro que duele, pero no puedes evitarlo, trata de negarlo y sufrirás, trata de evitarlo y sufrirás, afróntalo y sufrirás ¿No es siempre así? Tratar de salir ileso es como tirar golpes al viento._

Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias su madre se habría quedado a discutir con ella sobre su mal genio, así como su educación pero no la oyó reclamar, solo la escucho marcharse.

Se puso de pie y trato de recostarse en su cama para conciliar el sueño, pero la luz que se filtro por entre las cortinas la atrajo y se dirigió al balcón.

Una plateada y enorme luna adornaba el cielo de aquella noche, realmente era hermosa, pero a ella le parecía tan lejana… Hermosa y lejana…

Suspiro recordando lo duró que había sido ese mes. ¡Que días! Primero había tenido una de sus tantas discusiones con Danny por la cazafantasmas morena por la cual el halfa solía suspirar, cosa que no había mejorado y que había terminado en una de sus peores peleas dejando como un acuerdo común el no dirigirse la palabra durante un tiempo, luego él había comenzado a salir con la morena, hiriendo sin notarlo a su ex-mejor amiga y todo había culminado en aquel beso que resulto ser el golpe de gracia. Nunca se había sentido tan deprimida. Y aunque ella había jurado no volverle a querer al darse cuenta que resultaba inútil intentar una relación cuando el sentimiento no es correspondido no había sido fácil, por que por más que intentara no sentir nada, seguía siendo humana.

De nuevo el llanto, y es que todo le recordaba a él, el cielo en especial…

_Deberías de verte, realmente debes sentirte patética, patética y con coraje, con las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas y con la impotencia contenida de no poder evitarlo, por que sabes desde hace mucho que lo querías dejar salir, alguna vez tenias que hacerlo pero a la vez sientes rabia por haberte dejado vencer y lo único que te queda es gritar… _

Trato de secar sus lágrimas, aunque le resultaba inútil, debía acabar con eso, con el dolor y la agonía que todo le causaba, se estaba muriendo en vida y de verdad empezaba a sentirse como una especie de zombi, caminando sin rumbo fijo y sin sentido alguno ¿Realmente estar viva tenía sentido?

Se sorprendió un poco que aquella pregunta rondara su cabeza, sin embargo, no dejo de rondar por su mente y comenzó a analizarla con sumo cuidado. Soltó un grito al aire para dejar ir su furia.

_Soltar el coraje de esa forma te hará sentir un poco mejor, pero no te librara de los banales sentimientos humanos…_

Entró a su cuarto dirigiéndose al baño, busco en el botiquín revolviéndolo por completo y comenzando a lanzar todo por los aires al desesperarse por no encontrar su objetivo hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Una pequeña cajita roja que observó con detalle y abrió con cuidado, dentro se hallaban un par de navajas que generalmente se usaban para rasurar y que ella guardaba para quitar la pelusa de sus sweters con ellas.

Las sacó y miró con cuidado, pasó su dedo índice por el filo y sintió una punzada en el mismo al ver la sangre correr, luego sonrió.

-Esto funcionara-se dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo-Seguro que si… El sentimiento se irá, se acabará por completo…

_Ya probaste mil y una cosas, trataste de cerrar tu mente y no funciono, trataste de cerrar tu corazón y no funciono, hasta trataste de motivarte con palabras bonitas ¿Y de que te sirvió? De nada, tus labios las pronunciaban, sin embargo, ni tu mente te las creía y es que en el fondo deseabas que pasara, deseabas volver a sentir un poco de felicidad, por que ningún ser humano puede vivir sin ese estupido sentimiento y lo sabes, maldito el amor._

Con cierto temor pero a la vez con seguridad tomo el afilado objeto colocándolo cerca de su muñeca para hacer un corte vertical, cerró sus ojos y sintió el frío de la navaja seguida de un punzante dolor al encajarlo con cuidado en su muñeca izquierda, abrió los ojos y vio como la sangre brotaba con velocidad de la herida recién hecha, sonrió con tristeza.

_Pero ¿Que le vas a hacer? Bien dicen __**"El amor es la fuerza que hace girar al mundo"**__ y una vez que lo conoces no puedes evitar que tarde o temprano vuelva a llegar a tu vida, por muy ridículo que te parezca, mejor, y para tu bien, acéptalo de una vez. _

Repitió el acto con la muñeca derecha y luego soltó la navaja para dejar caer sus manos sobre el frío y blanco piso al momento que este se manchaba poco a poco de charcos de sangre que iban creciendo.

Se comenzó a sentir mareada y la vista empezó a nublársele, sentía la fría sangre correr por sus manos pero había terminado por acostumbrarse.

-¿Sam?-escucho a lo lejos-¿Sam, estas dormida?

El halfa entró al cuarto de la gótica buscándola con la mirada y volviendo a su forma humana, vio su cama vacía y se pregunto donde podía estar a tan altas horas de la noche, luego vio una luz que parecía provenir del baño, su corazón latió con fuerza. No se animaba a entrar, no quería encontrar a su amiga en una situación de la cuál podría arrepentirse después.

-¿Sam?-volvió a llamar tocando la puerta-¿Estas ahí?

Ella abrió la boca para articular palabras pero la voz se le había ido junto con la fuerza y ganas de hablar.

Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de la angustia, algo no le gustaba de ese silencio. Finalmente giró la perilla y entró.

Sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo, lo imagen que vio lo deja helado y prácticamente sin aire.

-¡SAM!-gritó horrorizado al ver los charcos de sangre y yendo con ella-Pero ¿Qué hiciste?

La chica abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la mano, se llevo una sorpresa al notar que se trataba de Danny, le sonrió débilmente.

-Es mejor… Así-le dijo a duras penas.

_Quisiste ir por la vida sin jugar, sin arriesgar ¿Para que? Te decías, si no arriesgabas no ganabas pero tampoco perdías, y lo curioso fue que ni si quiera jugaste, con solo ver las circunstancias supiste que tenías las de perder pero fue demasiada tu tentación y ahora pierdes sin jugar, sin otro remedio más que llevarte los restos de tu corazón y bajar la mirada, que mal que no te des una oportunidad._

-¡No digas eso Sam!-dijo Danny asustado-¡Te llevare ahora mismo a un hospital!

-¡No lo hagas!-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar-No deberías…

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!-dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura, palideció al sentirla tan fría, se le estaba yendo.

-Danny no…

-¡No lo haré!-gritó Danny, Sam se sorprendió de su reacción y pudo notar las lágrimas del joven de ojos azules-¡No me pidas que no haga nada mientras tu te dejas morir irremediablemente!¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te me vas de las manos!

_Entiendo que por lo que ha pasado tengas miedo y no quieras volver a intentar, pero debes aprender a luchar, si te caes levántate, mira al frente por que el mirar atrás solo retrasa tu camino, te iras dando cuenta que serás cada vez más fuerte. _

La tomo en sus brazos y mientras un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo no dudo un segundo en volar rumbo al hospital.

Una lluvia poco usual había hecho gala de su presencia y arremetía con fuerza, sin embargo, a Danny no le importo.

-Resiste Sam-dijo al verla cada vez más pálida-Por favor resiste

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sam con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por que te amo Sam-le soltó sin importarle las circunstancias del asunto o la forma en que lo hacía, no quería guardarse ni un segundo más sus sentimientos-Te amo más que a mi vida misma y no dejare que termines con la tuya por estupideces mías

-Perdóname-dijo Sam, sentía que le faltaba el aliento y ya no lograba ver bien aquellos hermosos ojos verdes-Lo siento mucho…

-No Sam, perdóname tu a mi, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de esto antes, te hice sufrir y te lastime más de lo que imagine, jamás lo quise así Sam

Danny aterrizo en la puerta de emergencia del Hospital. Sam levanto su mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo y rozo la mejilla de Danny manchándola de sangre mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa.

-También yo te amo-dijo mientras sentía ir su último aliento y su mano caía.

-¡RESISTE!-le gritó Danny.

"_¡Resiste Sam!… ¡Resiste!"_

_Se que hay caídas que duelen más que otras y en algunas veces sentirás no tener fuerza para levantarte y creerás morir ahí, pero levanta la mir__ada y observa que tu familia y amigos te esperan, ellos te ayudaran a ponerte de pie y a sanar tus heridas, caminaran a tu lado y nunca te abandonaran._

_Recuerda que no necesitas a nadie para ser feliz, tu felicidad depende de ti no de otros…_

La luz le picaba los ojos, sintió los parpados muy pesados, sin embargo, cedió a los reclamos de su curiosidad al exigirle saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Mmmm-se quejo un poco-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Despertaste!

No tuvo oportunidad de afinar su vista y notar quien era, pero cuando le sofocó el repentino abrazó que recibió y percibió aquel ya conocido perfume supo entonces de quien se trataba. El ojiazul la soltó y la miró con un cariño incontenible mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban.

-¡Gracias a Dios estas bien!-dijo volviendo a abrazarla-Creí que te perdería

-Perdóname-dijo Sam casi en un susurro-No pensé que…

Danny se separó y le sonrió despreocupado.

-Tu perdóname a mi-dijo tomándola de la barbilla-Por no decir te amo cuando necesitabas escucharlo

-¿Y que hay de Valerie?

-Termine con ella-dijo totalmente seguro-Lo hice por que me dijo que nunca podría amarme sabiendo lo que soy, sin embargo, cuando lo hice me pidió un último beso, creí que sería fácil si lo hacía y cumplí con su deseo, en ese momento tu nos viste

-No debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas-dijo Sam avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Tenías todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, si hubiera actuado antes te hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor-dijo apenado-Perdóname

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que Danny se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta que finalmente le robo el aliento con un beso.

-No volverá a suceder-dijo Danny sonriéndole-Lo juro

Ella le devolvió el gesto sintiendo que ahora su corazón no podría abarcar tanta felicidad.

_Pero no por eso te niegues la oportunidad de volver a sentir, por que sabes que es algo tan bello y que estas ansiosa por volver a vivir…_

**FIN**


End file.
